The Savage
category:MissionsSavage, The de:Promathia-Mission 4-2 }} Walkthrough As of the 6/21/2010 patch, there is no longer a level restriction in Riverne - Site B01. The entire mission can be soloed/duoed by most jobs at level 75+. Please be aware that there are now high level enemies (VT-IT to lv 75+) in these areas so caution not to cause aggro is still advised. Note: Although mistmelts are not required for this in uncapped fight, it makes it much faster. Without them he can stay up in the air for 3-5 minutes at a time dropping to earth for only a moment or too dragging this out needlessly. Optionally bring magic/range weapons that can hit from a distance. *Head to Riverne - Site #B01 for a cut scene. **You'll need a single Giant Scale to pass through an Unstable Displacement to get to Monarch Linn. **If you are trying to head to Riverne - Site A01 Before getting the cut scene, you might be warped to Riverne - Site B01 Anyways --Kurosen 19:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) *Proceed to Monarch Linn. **Going back and to the #A01 Side of Monarch Linn doesn't work. *Enter the BCNM and fight Ouryu. **The time limit for this fight is 30 minutes. **'Note:' Normal buffs wear off when entering the BCNM - food will stay. **After defeating Ouryu, your title will become Mist Melter (only if you are on this mission). *You'll return at the exit for Monarch Linn and can either come back to the entrance of Monarch Linn or exit out. *Head back to Tavnazian Safehold and talk to Justinius(J-6) again for a cutscene. Ouryu *Ouryu is an earth-based dragon and casts earth-based spells. Naturally is immune to earth based effects and spells. :*His TP attacks: ::*On the ground: :::*'Absolute Terror': Terrorizes the target for a few seconds, making them unable to do anything. :::*'Geotic Breath': Cone Attack Earth damage. ~700 damage if tank is directly in front of the dragon. :::*'Horrid Roar': Dispels up to 15 buffs on a single target, including food. Resets enmity. :::*'Spike Flail': Only used if someone behind him has hate. Huge AoE physical damage. Absorbed by Utsusemi. :::*'Typhoon Wing': Frontal AoE ~100-180 dmg and Blind. ::*In the air: :::*'Bai Wing': AoE Earth damage (~385 unresisted) and Slow :::*'Ochre Blast': AoE Earth 400+ damage. :::*Ouryu has very high evasion when in the air. ::*'Touchdown': Not based on TP, used when he lands (though not if a Mistmelt was used to ground him). AoE magic damage (element unknown, ~140 each). :*His spells: ::*Slowga ::*Stoneskin ::*Stonega II *He gives up at about 30% health. You need to inflict approximately 6000 damage to force him to give up. *He will use Invincible at about 75% - 95%HP. *He alternates between flying and standing every two minutes. *On the ground, his attacks are physical; in the air, they are earth elemental and ignore Utsusemi, Invincible and any form of physical damage reduction, including Sentinel. His air attacks do 280 damage minus Shell and any resistance; kiting may also reduce their damage. *He will regenerate to full health if your party wipes. *Bring Ouryu to the ground with Mistmelt, which is obtained from the quest Fly High. You can also buy them at the Auction House in section Materials/Goldsmithing. **Being earth-based, Ouryu has an extremely high resistance to Stun in all its forms. Leg Sweep, Head Butt and the Stun spell all appear to have no effect. Testimonials with Level Cap removed: Please see (and use) the discussion page for testimonials. Game Script and cutscene video COP 4-2 Video